


残局

by Khilouzin



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: Gen, Medal of Honor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 恶魔岛事件后，一件棘手的事情摆在General Al Kramer 面前……





	1. 戒指不见了

走出彭德尔顿基地，艾伯特•克拉玛重重叹了一口气，思前想后，他终于做出一个艰难的决定：去法兰克家看看。

法兰克的家在旧金山。从彭德尔顿到旧金山，克拉玛沿着雾蒙蒙的海岸公路开了好久的车。到达诺伊谷时，天空下起了毛毛雨，车子在路口排起了长龙。驱车沿着平缓的山道踽踽上行，克拉玛的情绪愈发低落。

车子刚在屋前停稳，一个西装革履的小个子走过来礼貌地敲了敲车窗，提醒克拉玛把车再往边上靠一靠。

克拉玛照办，然后熄火下车。一阵冷风吹来，他裹紧了身上的大衣。

“早上好，”小个子面色红润，过分热情，与这阴沉湿冷的天气很不相称，“您也是汉默先生的朋友吗?”

“算是吧，”克拉玛甩上车门，有些不耐烦，“不过我看你就不像他的朋友。”

“我确实不是，”小个子笑着说，似乎毫不介意，“我是房产经纪人，受买家之托再来检查房子的，我叫维克。”他热情地伸出了手。

“有劳，”他只好敷衍着，“我是克拉玛。”

“噢，原来是克拉玛先生，”维克显得更有礼貌了，“克拉玛太太七点就过来了，她一早给我打电话，好像急着要清点什么。”

“嗯，我们昨天才刚知道房子已经卖出去的事。”

“是的，尾款未付，没交钥匙。可是汉默先生把房子卖了个好价钱呢，”维克抱着文件包跟在他身边，他必须很快地迈步才能跟上克拉玛，“其实这房子保养得不好，尤其是这半年来，汉默夫人过世后。”

“是吗?”克拉玛声音变得有些干涩，“他们夫妇感情确实很深。”

维克抬头看看潮湿的山墙，上面有两只灰伯劳在跳来跳去。“前天那场暴风雨真是太夸张了，”他低下头，用脚尖拨开一块从山墙上被风刮下来的碎瓦片，“弄倒了烟囱，把后院搞得一塌糊涂——好在房子已经卖出去，汉默先生真是捡了个大便宜。”

“可不是，这家伙运气一向不错。”

“也许上帝也知道这是一栋很好的房子呢。”维克毫不掩饰自己对房子的喜爱之情。

这是一个独栋维多利亚式的双层小楼，本该掩映在一棵四季常青的行道树后面，但暴风雨后，树冠上也没剩几片叶子了。

维克轻快地跑上台阶，叮咚、叮咚按响了门铃。

门开了，让克拉玛惊讶的是，来开门的不是自己的妻子，而是一个有些面生的女人，高高的个子，宽宽的肩膀，一张仿佛罩上了冰霜的脸，看上去严厉得近乎苛刻。她一只手搭在门把上不放开，只用一种冷冷的目光审视着他们，好像准备随时将他们拒之门外。

维克向克拉玛投去求助的目光。

“……吕蓓卡!”克拉玛硬着头皮挤出一个笑容，艰难地打破了沉默，“好久不见!你怎么也来了?”

维克眼神一亮。“您一定就是贺捷太太了。”他快步上前，毕恭毕敬地与她握手。“贺捷太太也是委托人，”他回头看着克拉玛，“汉默夫人生前指定的委托人有两个，您不知道吗?”

克拉玛无奈地摇了摇头。

这时她终于放开了扶着门把的手，脸上浮现一个淡淡的笑。“请进吧，”她说，“朱迪正在二楼整理芭布的遗物。”

“谢谢。”克拉玛心里暗暗叫苦。他认为自己犯了一个严重的错误——他不应该在吕蓓卡的注视下，与身为经纪人的维克一起出现在法兰克家门口。这个房子估多少价、卖多少钱、卖给什么人，通通不关他事，可自己在阿卡拉岛事件中一毛不拔、唯利是图的形象，这下可是摆脱不掉的了。她们现在肯定连吃了他的心都有!早上在彭德尔顿基地，他已经挨了好几位将军太太的眼刀，其中尤以马蒂斯上将的夫人最为高妙，她给他端上来的咖啡居然是冷的!

吕蓓卡今天对他算是客气的了。

这些军太太们……克拉玛的心情简直沉到了谷底。他对她们的世界一直敬而远之，在艰苦而漫长的随军岁月里，她们靠相互扶持而建立起来的友谊简直牢不可破，丈夫们在军队里有再多的龃龉，她们的感情也丝毫不受影响。更有意思的是，随着衔级的晋升，男人们越来越喜欢把权谋置于情谊之上——而本应始终与丈夫休戚与共的她们，却着魔般的愈发信奉绝对的公平和正义。

克拉玛有理由相信，这些女人，只要隐约知道一点阿卡拉岛事件的内情，就都会将他视作不可原谅的仇敌。

跟在吕蓓卡的身后，克拉玛走进了客厅。今天本来是维克代表新买主来检查屋子，吕蓓卡却表现得更像一个主人，她直接撇下克拉玛，带着维克轻车熟路地四处察看指点。好像只要屋子一日不搬空，新买主一日不入住，她就仍旧代替挚友守护着它。

克拉玛今天是第一次来。他承认自己在某些方面确实冷漠，汉默夫妇在世时，他一次也没来过——不像他的妻子朱迪，她对这里充满了留恋，甚至是他无比叛逆的两个儿子，威廉和乔治，也曾满心欢喜地对他说起这里的一草一木。

可是如今，就连花园也要易手他人了。

屋里并没有他想象中那么凌乱，但看得出很长时间没有打理——芭芭拉过世后，法兰克显然把所有精力都放在了别处。

他在客厅走来走去，随手往柜子上一抹就是一手的灰，随即出于一种更为奇特的心理，他又特地走去饭厅，果真顺心遂意地发现脚垫上残留着酱汁的痕迹。

“真是无奈啊，法兰克，可怜的法兰克。”克拉玛双手插兜，对着在墙角新发现的一堆胡乱叠放的空酒瓶和报刊杂志，发出一连串类似满足的喟叹。

他看了看表，估摸了一下时间，便一屁股坐到客厅的沙发上，打开了电视机。

CNN正在播放整点新闻。阿卡拉岛事件正闹得沸沸扬扬——当然，是以他们设计好的剧本。

“当地时间29日早晨8点，加利福尼亚州旧金山市发生一起重大的劫持人质事件。15名ELF极端分子伪装成海军陆战队员，以保安演习为名强行登陆阿卡拉岛，劫持了当时正在岛上观光的81名游客及工作人员，并索要赎金一亿美元。”

荧幕上出现了阿卡拉岛一片狼藉的后腰。整个岛屿已被严密保护起来，唯有阳光穿透了薄薄的晨雾，照射着岛屿延伸入海的一片礁石。礁石中央，一架可怜的“小鸟”被烧得只剩一副骨架。一旁的吊塔上，摇晃的缆绳正从海里吊起一架严重损毁的“休伊”。

“由于极端分子持有大量武器，谈判及人质解救工作由当地警方迅速移交给了由军方与FBI紧急成立的联合工作组。联合工作组代表与极端分子谈判持续将近14小时，一直持续到当天深夜。凌晨时分，极端分子失去耐心，扬言要杀掉手中两名人质。军方果断派遣海豹突击队强行登岛，经过艰苦的战斗，15名恐怖分子全部被击毙。登岛过程中，海豹突击队一架‘小鸟’及一架‘休伊’被极端分子发射的火箭炮击落，造成3名队员牺牲。

“据了解，在被扣押的人质中有外国游客36名，分别来自俄罗斯、加拿大、德国、法国、日本和南斯拉夫。截至30日凌晨4时，81名人质已全部安全救出。这是自今年4月俄克拉何马城爆炸案【1】以来发生的又一起性质极其恶劣的针对本土发动的恐怖事件。目前后续调查已经紧锣密鼓地展开。

“另据多名目击者称，29日下午曾有数架F-15战机编队穿越金门大桥，对此国防部发言人表示，F-15编队飞行属于例常演习，与本次人质劫持事件没有关系。”

他关掉电视，仰头靠在沙发靠背上，闭眼算起账来：搭上两架直升机，分别牺牲1个陆战队、2个海豹，也就是说，白宫才给了3个名额。这意味着，其他所有官兵只能以“失踪”处置。

真是满盘皆输。他上任才满一年，所有的成绩不过煎锅上可怜的一小块黄油，这次被阿卡拉岛这把火一烧，毫无疑问很快就会化得一干二净了。

真是时运不济呀，他认命了。

这时，楼上突然传来轻轻的脚步声。他抬头一看，只见朱迪走了下来，红着眼眶站在旋梯的拐角，本就娇小的身体裹在一身丧服般的黑色套裙里，纤细得好像一阵风就能把她刮跑。

“艾尔，我找不到芭布的对戒了。”她声音有些哽咽，但在克拉玛听来却有点微妙，不大像是在求助，也不纯粹是在表达哀痛。

他感到有点不自在。“你都仔细找过了?”

“找过了。”

“……法兰克会不会把它们藏在别的什么地方?”

“法兰克被找到时，手上有没有戴着?”她紧追不舍。

“没有。”

“真的没有?”

“朱迪，”他不悦地绷紧了嘴角，“真的没有，我在现场没有看到，验尸报告里也没有提到。”他对这种不信任早已习以为常，“我为什么要对你隐瞒一个戒指的去向呢?”他反问道。

“你总有你的道理，不是吗?”她反唇相讥，口音里突然带上了一点来自波士顿的拉长调子，只有在极度不满的时候她才会这样。

“好了好了，我会让副官再去墓地看看的，也许法兰克把它埋在了什么地方，”他勉强摆出一副轻松的姿态，“我太了解那家伙的性格了。”

她却转身走回二楼：“我宁可再找一遍。”

“多少遍都行，朱迪!”他对着她的背影大声说道。

她停住脚步，攥紧了楼梯扶手。“艾尔，”她回过头，失望地看着他，“你总是那么冷漠。”

“我会再派副官去找的!”他感到自己的太阳穴在突突地跳，“事情对你来说不能更糟了我知道，可你总不能一点时间也不给我吧?”

“芭布和法兰克都已经给了你们太多时间。”她冷冷地丢下一句，头也不回地走了。

他一时语塞，尴尬地站在楼梯下。吕蓓卡和维克正在连接院子和客厅的廊道上检查壁灯，这时都停了下来，远远地向他投来同情的目光。

“你们忙，不用管我。”他讪讪地说。

他硬着头皮走上二楼，在主卧找到了朱迪。她正站在梳妆台前，弯着腰，低着头，小心翼翼地在桌上繁杂的物件之间翻找着：香水瓶、眉笔筒、首饰盒、针线篮、小烛台……全是芭芭拉的遗物，留存着芭芭拉的气息。

他不安地移开目光，四下环顾法兰克这最后的栖身之所。

出乎意料的整洁。书籍、床褥、被子被归置得井井有条，一丝不乱。白色窗帘在高高的窗户两旁静静垂落，一丝微弱的阳光从云层费力地挤出来，映照着窗玻璃上残留的水渍。他能够想象前天的雨有多大了，否则旧金山的军械库不会那么容易被盗。

危机感和挫败感开始在他心里交织。一踏进这间卧室，他就觉得自己好像走进了敌人精心布置的阵地，每一样摆设对他来说都是无言的挑衅。可他还是按捺不住好奇去看。

窗下是一张黑胡桃木书桌，书桌上摆着一只木雕的白头鹰，栩栩如生，展翅欲飞。克拉玛知道，那是用一根 “雪曼将军树”的枝干雕刻而成的。1972年夏天，尼克松总统将它作为对当年荣誉勋章获得者的嘉奖赠予法兰克时，克拉玛正躺在陆军医院的病床上看现场直播，嫉妒得两眼发红。

窗户对面是一整面墙，墙上只挂着一个相框，镶着法兰克1991年晋衔的照片。照片上蓝天白云，绿草如茵，芭芭拉身穿优雅的白色套裙，正把一颗代表准将的银星别上丈夫的肩膀。

相框下方的衣架上，就挂着法兰克那件镶满勋章的礼服，礼服还是湿的，萦绕着前天暴雨的气息，一顶礼帽静静地扣在立领旁边。

卧室里非常安静，只有朱迪弄出的各种细微的响动，她将抽屉一个个打开又一个个关上，每一下都因失望戛然而止。克拉玛望向梳妆台的一角，芭芭拉在照片里微微笑着，梳妆台上的三面镜子，却照出了三个悲痛欲绝的朱迪。

上一次朱迪如此心碎还是在一年前，芭芭拉病逝的时候，朱迪失去了此生挚友，却仍坚信她会逗留世间某处，温柔地守望自己的丈夫。而这一次，朱迪是真的要永远永远地失去她了。他惊讶自己也能理解那种感情：一种双重的离别，一种交叠放大的无尽哀恸。但与此同时他心里又有一种微妙的宽慰：法兰克走了，虽然姿态有些嚣张，名誉也悬而未决，但毕竟可以心无旁骛地与芭芭拉相聚了，而芭芭拉，也终于能够放下一切，回到上帝的怀抱。

他叹了口气，走上前去，从背后搂住她。这次朱迪没有再拒绝，悲伤几乎耗光了她身上所有力气，她坐了下来，趴在挚友蒙尘的梳妆台上无声地哭泣。

“朱迪，”他说，“休息一下吧。”

“艾尔，”他的关怀让她突然变得软弱，她把脸靠在他的手背上，他感到她眼泪的滚烫，“我只想让芭布继续陪伴着法兰克，我只想让她继续陪着他……”

“我知道，”他揉着她的肩膀，“等我把事情处理完，我们再一起找，好吗?”

她轻轻地点了点头，任凭自己的泪水静静地流淌。

突然，他感到有冷冷的视线落在身上。是吕蓓卡，她正站在门口看着他。

注释：

【1】发生在1995年4月19日，是一起针对美国俄克拉何马城市中心艾尔弗雷德•P•默拉联邦大楼发起的本土恐怖主义炸弹袭击。爆炸造成168人死亡，680多人受伤。


	2. 特殊证人

维克开心地告辞了，因为吕蓓卡比他、甚至比买主更挂心房子的保养——当然，后院的修缮得由新买主来买单。

克拉玛与吕蓓卡来到花园。花园被暴雨蹂躏得面目全非，缠绕着牵牛花的篱笆倒在地上，残破的花朵和一堆碎瓷烂瓦混杂在一起。蛋壳色拉毛粉饰的山墙上，两只灰伯劳早已不见踪影，原先密实攀沿的铁线莲和红丝草，被倒下的烟囱勾落了一大片。

仿佛有默契般，两人各自点燃一根香烟，对着满目疮痍，默不作声地吞云吐雾。

克拉玛用余光打量着吕蓓卡。她恐怕也是一夜无眠，深深的眼窝下是淡淡的黑眼圈。两年未见，她身上那种属于古老的萨克拉门托盎格鲁-撒克逊新教徒气质仍然卓尔不群，寡言，隐忍，保守。在他的记忆里，她从不轻易表露自己的感情，但她一直就像朱迪和芭芭拉的姐姐，在她们最需要的时候出现，替代他们这些总是缺席的男人，帮助她们度过难关。

她在她们中间最早成婚，嫁给舞会上结识的将门之子海斯•贺捷。她的孩子也最早成年，一对儿女性格像她一样倔强，执意远离军队，另立门户。海斯性情慵懒，仕途不顺，她颇多怨言，但仍牺牲前途跟随他频繁轮换驻地。她心中时时记挂两位女伴，因自己是她们中最幸运的一位。芭芭拉流产时，朱迪怀第二胎时，乔治被确诊慢性白血病时……无论她的驻地离她们有多远，她都千里迢迢，雪中送炭。

她与克拉玛同龄，克拉玛却对她心存敬意。

突然，他发现她左手无名指上连一个戒指也没有。

“吕蓓卡，”他尴尬地打破沉默，“你和海斯……怎么了?”

她夹着香烟，只是轻轻地耸了耸肩：“我想他也许更适合跟他的钓竿待在一起。”

“就像你也许更适合跟你的律师执照待在一起嗯?”他抬了抬眉毛。

她微微一笑，似乎很喜欢这种说法。“各取所需吧，我和他还是很好的朋友。”

“海斯最近怎么样?”

“他待在勒琼，你不知道吗?”她有些诧异，“他已经决定在听证会上为法兰克辩护了。”

他大吃一惊：“为什么是他?”

“其他的军方律师都顾虑重重，一再推辞，他就坐不住了，你知道他的性格。”

“他能行吗?”他额头上出现了几条深深的皱纹。

“其实我很想代他出席，可惜没有那个资格。”她猛吸一口香烟，眉头深深地拧在了一起。

“随便他们怎么说吧，”他反倒安慰起她来，“斯人已逝，能入土为安就不错了。”

“是吗?”她冷冷的目光突然收回来，冰蓝的眼睛定定看着他，“艾尔，你真是这么想的?”

他叼着雪茄，绷紧嘴角：“要不然呢?”

“我当然不赞成法兰克的做法，”她说，“可是我为芭布感到痛心。朱迪在这方面像个孩子，只希望她能继续陪着法兰克，而我更担心她的名誉就此被玷污，她的整个一生，可是与法兰克紧紧地连结在一起的。”

“还有房子，”他插入一句，“房子如果能卖个好价钱，这笔钱就能分给那些烈属，法兰克和芭布就是这么打算的，而你和朱迪也是这么执行的，对吧?”

她笑了：“我以为你不会想到这上面去。”

“我的想法很简单，”他把雪茄从嘴里拔出来，掸落上面的烟灰，“法兰克是战斗英雄还是恐怖分子，于我既没什么得益也没什么损失，但作为军人，我认为公正是必须始终坚守的底线，褫夺一个军人的荣誉，不能出于审时度势、息事宁人的目的，而必须有充分可信的理由。”

“说得好，如果这能作为听证会的开场白——”

“你刚刚开门时那眼神，”他的口气变得有些幽怨，“我以为你会跟我绝交。”

“难道不是吗?”

“我尽力了。”他沉下脸，手指捏紧了雪茄。

“法兰克也尽力了，”她语气略有不善，“你们个个都尽力了。”

“如果你叫我出来，是为了跟我说这些，”他把雪茄从嘴的一边转到另一边，“那你还是去安慰朱迪吧。”

“我会的，但不是现在。”她将一张报纸递到他面前，“俄加两国使馆施压，人质名单公开了。”

“公开就公开，人质什么都不知道。”

“认得这个人吗?”她摊开整个人质头像版面，指尖轻点角落里的一张照片。

他快速扫了一眼，看到一张非常有特色的脸。“认得，拉里•亨德森。”他脱口而出。

他对这个人印象深刻。昨天夜里他乘坐专机赶到了阿卡拉岛。VX毒气弹的威胁确认全部解除后，营救人员救出了所有人质。48小时的囚禁让他们惊魂未定，但期间法兰克的手下一直向他们提供必要的药物和补给，所以也不至体力耗尽。只有一个身材特别瘦小的男人引人注目，他对着前来营救的小组成员嚎啕大哭，双腿瘫软得完全走不动路，最后是躺在担架上被抬着离开阿卡拉岛的。这个男人就是拉里•亨德森。

“他曾是我们律所的客户。”她说。

“这么巧。”他看着照片，心底浮现一丝疑惑，渐渐转化为隐隐的不安。

“他如果知道点什么，说不定会去找媒体爆料。”

“为什么?”

“他需要钱，而媒体对这种新闻一向慷慨。”

“所有人质都会接受心理干预，然后与军方和FBI签订保密协议，拿到一笔可观的赔偿。为什么还要找媒体?”

“如果媒体出价更高呢?”

“我不认为拉里•亨德森身上有什么值得媒体出高价购买的消息。‘ELF极端分子伪装成美军劫持人质’，跟他们在岛上的经历是最吻合的了。他们被一群身穿迷彩的家伙麻利地关进监狱，含糊地告知理由，还没等看清一两个士兵的长相，夜幕就降临了，这些媒体都知道，他能有什么新料?”

她猛吸一口香烟，有些不以为然。“你刚刚说他全身瘫软走不动路，有想过为什么吗?”

“这种胆小的人，我见得多了。”

“他不胆小，”她说，“圣布鲁诺火灾时，他一个人冲进火海救出了自己三岁的女儿。”

他愣了一下。“有点意思。”说着，他掏出手提往联合工作组挂了一个电话。人质工作主要由FBI负责，对方兜兜转转了好一会儿，才为他提供了一批最新笔录，他针对性地问了几个，很快得到了答复。

“马上给我找到拉里•亨德森。”

“被你说中了，”他的脸色很难看，“81名人质都提到有一个游客曾在深夜被匪徒暂时提走，用以威胁海豹突击队员交出芯片，”他说，“就是拉里•亨德森，他被带到外面，被迫用扩音器报出了自己的名字，但后来不知怎的又被放回来了。”

“拉里•亨德森一定近距离接触过法兰克，或许还听到了什么。媒体不需要知道VX毒气弹，他们只要知道抓住某个细节，比如某位荣誉勋章获得者，作为这个国家最受尊重的军人，居然将枪口对准了平民——”

“等一等等一等，”他仍抱着一丝侥幸心理，“他到底为什么要冒着被军方和FBI围追堵截的风险，去吸引媒体的关注呢?”

“因为他需要的不是‘一笔钱’，而是‘一大笔钱’。”她说，“一年前，他对自己的住宅做了二次抵押，现在抵押就快到期了，如果无力偿还贷款，他和三个孩子都会无家可归。如果我是他，我一定会去找媒体，把自己在阿卡拉岛的所见所闻一股脑儿全卖给他们;如果我是CNN，我会很乐意支付这笔钱，换个大新闻。”

“该死的，”他把雪茄丢到地上，“得马上找到拉里•亨德森。”恰好这时电话又响，之前那个FBI探员打了过来，他用拖着长长的慵懒的语调告诉克拉玛，所有人质刚刚完成首次心理干预，经测试情绪稳定，可以自由离开;而那个叫拉里•亨德森在三十分钟前就借故开溜了。

挂掉电话，他气得脸色铁青，一种深深的失意与挫败感再次袭来。军方根本没有现场目击者，唯一的活口是一位FBI探员，人质又归FBI管——到头来军方除了损兵折将什么也没得到。正当双方都为自己的剧本沾沾自喜，觉得万无一失时，一个毫不起眼的人质却悄悄打起了算盘。如果说军方是因为懒惰而松懈，那么FBI的怠慢就是因为高层另有想法。克拉玛突然意识到，有人已经开始偷偷搜集地下军火贸易的黑料了，而媒体将是他们的帮凶——沃麦克这只老狐狸!他在心里咒骂着国防部的情报系统，国防部如果再与司法部相互猜忌，终获渔翁之利的只会是无孔不入的媒体，而他们注定颜面扫地——可别忘了，军队每年为FBI输送了多少退伍精英!他这时只想揪着沃麦克的领子大吼。

他必须自己采取行动。“吕蓓卡，你就跟朱迪说我有急事离开一会儿，今晚会回来和她一起吃饭。”

“有我陪着她，你放心吧，”她跟着他快步穿过饭厅和客厅，“你要尽快找到亨德森。”

“吕蓓卡，”他在门口停住，转身对着她，“虽然我不知道你为什么告诉我这些，但我必须谢谢你，它对我非常重要。”

“我只是为了芭布和朱迪，”她又像刚刚为他开门时那样，一手搭在门把上，“她们是我最好的朋友。”

“我现在可是一个朋友也没有了。”他嘟囔着走上车道，钻进车里又探出头来：“吕蓓卡。”

“嗯?”

“我说句公道话，不要小看海斯，一旦他下定决心挺身维护法兰克，那再优秀的律师也不是他的对手。”

“嗯，”她的笑容里突然有了一丝温度，“借你吉言。”


	3. 踢足球的女孩

车载传真机很快收到了吕蓓卡发来的关于拉里•亨德森的资料。克拉玛一边开车一边浏览。

拉里•亨德森，三十九岁，中年丧妻，是三个孩子的父亲，干过保险推销员，几乎打过各种零工，现在同时做着三份兼职。五年前，他的房子在圣布鲁诺大火灾中毁于一旦，于是举家迁往旧金山租住。三年前，蒙幸运之神眷顾，拉里•亨德森幸运地中了彩票，他将奖金全部用来支付房子的首付，终于有了一间属于自己的房子。但他的日子依旧过得无比拮据。去年，他不得不将房子作了二次抵押，以保证生活质量及支付三个孩子的学费，眼下抵押就快到期，他已无力偿还贷款。

“所以独游阿卡拉岛散心?”克拉玛哭笑不得。这时联合工作组又来了一个电话，这次换了一个级别较高的探员，为刚才的怠慢道歉，并提供了一份拉里•亨德森的详细笔录，在笔录中，亨德森自述自己当时双眼被眼罩遮住，什么也没看到，而且因为极度恐慌，所以也什么都没听到。

克拉玛心中的忧虑更深了，他现在几乎可以肯定亨德森有着自己的打算。必须尽快找到亨德森，阻止他与媒体接触。他将车停在路边，反复琢磨着吕蓓卡传过来的资料，心里渐渐有了一个主意。

他没去亨德森家门口蹲守，而是驱车穿过旧金山的心脏，来到西门小学。看过课表后，他走到操场，在草坪边上找了张椅子坐下，既不左顾右盼，也不打草惊蛇，只是眯起眼睛看着草地上的孩子。

他要找一个人。

周六的最后一节课，好几个班级都在上体育课，深秋的草坪黄绿相间，有的孩子在跑步，有的孩子在打球，有的孩子在做游戏。满眼鲜艳跳动的色彩。他三天三夜没有合眼，这会儿有点犯困了，便又从烟盒里抽出一根雪茄。正要点起，却被一个路过的校工阻止。

“先生，校园里面是禁烟的，您不知道?”

“……不知道，以前好像没这规定。”

“您多久没进校园了?”

克拉玛有些不好意思地把雪茄放回兜里，心头不合时宜地泛起一丝苦涩：确实这么多年来，他几乎没有去学校看过威廉和乔治，就连家长会也没有参加过几回。

他揉揉额头，逼迫自己重新集中精神。

没多久，他就发现了要找的人。

那是一个穿橙色球衣的小姑娘，个头瘦小，戴着一副看上去很重的眼镜，褐色的头发稀稀疏疏，在脑后梳成一根细细的辫子，其余几乎都被汗水粘在额头和脖子上。她在队伍里太显眼了，显然她并不适合足球这项运动，速度跟不上，体格更没法和别人比，不是抢不到球，就是球还没到脚下就被别人截走。

在第四次摔倒后，替补上场，她心灰意冷地走出球场，朝休息区走了过来，一屁股坐在了克拉玛旁边的一张凳子上，闷闷地喘起气来。

她真的很瘦小，坐满凳子后，脚就根本踩不到地上，两条腿就那么悬空晃着，左腿的橙色球袜滑下了一截，露出同样细细的小腿肚。

“莉安妮•亨德森，”他大声对她说道，“带球要用脚背，不要用脚尖。”他坐的地方离她有三四米远，声音刚好压过了操场上的吵闹。

小姑娘猛地转头看过来，像一只受惊的小鸟，两颊的雀斑簇拥着她的鼻子，半合的嘴里露出了还没矫正的牙齿。那受惊的表情简直和拉里•亨德森一模一样。他赶紧反手指了指自己背上，示意她球衣上印着她的名字。她才放松下来，低头笨笨地屈起左腿，将滑下的球袜一圈圈提回原处。那副眼镜重重地压在她的鼻梁上，让人觉得下一秒就会掉到地上摔碎。

穿好袜子后，她扶了扶眼镜，又闷声不响地站起来，从球车里另外拿了一个足球，就在凳子前面练起带球来。显然，克拉玛的方法对她很有吸引力，她不再用脚尖去碰球，而是尝试用脚背，不过始终把握不住要领。尝试了几次后，她赌气地大力一脚，球斜斜滚了出去，滚到了克拉玛脚边。

“嘿，”他站起来，“不要想着去‘推’，而是要找到‘拉’的感觉。”他示范给她看。“想象你的脚和球之间连着一条弹簧，明白吗?”说着，将球踢回到她脚下。

她想了一下，点了点头，又闷不做声地尝试起来。他坐回凳子上，双手支腮看着。

试了几次之后，莉安妮的表情和肢体都渐渐地放松下来，克拉玛教给她的方法很是受用。不一会儿，她带着球小跑过来，第一次成功地绕到了他身后。

“你在等我爸爸吗?”她突然问。

“是啊。”他暗喜。

“他很快就来接我了，他今天提前下班。”

“噢?”

她笃定地点了点头。

果然过了不到不一会儿，拉里•亨德森就出现在草坪的另一边。克拉玛一眼就认出了他，他太显眼了，样子几乎和被解救时一模一样，豆芽菜般的身体裹在一件过于宽大的旧人造皮革大衣里，下摆盖住了半个大腿，显得脚特别短。

他穿过草坪急匆匆地走过来，边走边东张西望，好像在躲避着什么似的。“爸爸，”莉安妮撇下足球迎了上去，指了指克拉玛，“有个叔叔等你很久了。”

克拉玛正要自我介绍，亨德森却先开了口。“你就是鲍勃•威尔金森吗?谢谢你肯来见我!”他握紧克拉玛的手一阵猛摇，好像要借此甩去所有的不安。他咧开嘴笑着，可那笑起来的样子更像死里逃生、重见天日。

这个单纯得近乎愚蠢的可怜人，显然没有一丁点与媒体打交道的经验，完全没想到要检查一下眼前这个冒牌货的证件。

克拉玛决定顺水推舟，暂不暴露身份。“别紧张，老兄，”他故作亲昵地拍拍亨德森的后背，“我们得找个安静的地方。”

“不是说好了去我家吗?”亨德森压低声音说，“就在这附近。”

克拉玛的头脑飞快地转动着，“那更好，”他假装看了看四周，“你知道的，主要就是别被任何人打扰。”

“我晓得、我晓得。”亨德森点头如捣蒜。

于是两人一同向校门走去，克拉玛在前，亨德森在后。

“老天，你长得太魁梧了，”亨德森一边走一边惊叹，“如果不是事先知道你是记者，我还以为你当过兵呢!”

“噢，我可是个彻头彻尾的资深反战分子，‘学生争取民主社会同盟’【2】曾经有我的一席之地呢。”克拉玛随口胡诌着。

莉安妮带球跟在父亲身边跑了几步，她欣喜地发现自己找到了一点感觉，等到走出了十米，才依依不舍地飞起一脚，球在克拉玛头顶划过一道弧线，飞回了他身后的草坪上。

在停车场，克拉玛上了自己的灰色雅阁，亨德森则带着莉安妮开自己那辆破旧的90年“金杯”。

注释：

【2】上世纪六十年代美国反战重要组织。


	4. 清贫之家

亨德森的家就在距西门小学二十分钟车程的汉考克街，在一栋双层楼房的二楼，楼房已经有些年头，与其他建筑挤在一起，生锈的防护罩在灰白的外墙上淌出好几条黄色的水迹。

穿过狭窄的楼道，克拉玛跟着亨德森走进他辛苦支撑的家。家里还算干净，但杂物很多，由于采光不佳，显得有些阴暗湿冷。

楼上传来乒乒乓乓的噪音，是一家新搬进来的墨西哥人在装修。亨德森有些不好意思，克拉玛却丝毫不在意。“没关系，我们应该这么想：有了这一层噪音，我们的新闻就更‘独家’了。”

“威尔金森先生，您不介意在寒舍用午餐吧?”

“当然不。”

在自己的家中，亨德森像是换了一个人。他麻利地为克拉玛泡了一壶咖啡，又给莉安妮冲了一杯果珍，然后系上围裙钻进厨房做午饭。克拉玛时不时端着咖啡，走进厨房与他搭话。

这是一套很小的两居室房子，亨德森告诉克拉玛，家里的两个房间，一个是莉安妮的，另一个是他两个儿子的。他自己由于常常早出晚归，甚至出差，就一直只在客厅搭个小床将就。

午饭主食是春卷和炒饭，亨德森的手艺着实不错，为了给莉安妮增加营养，他将牛奶和装满水果的盘子推到她面前。

饭吃到一半，亨德森的两个儿子从学校回来了。他们一前一后站在门口，浑身上下冒着热气，一样是矮小的身材，套在略显宽大的运动服里，被护具挤出各种褶皱。不过与亨德森不同的是，他们并不瘦弱，甚至可以说是强壮。他们的父亲努力工作，为他们提供了良好的条件，让他们汲取充足的营养，得到充分的锻炼，从而有能力逐步摆脱贫穷的命运，创造更好的生活。

亨德森向克拉玛介绍了他们，杰西和吉姆，一个三年级，一个五年级。

“小伙子们。”克拉玛面露微笑，向他们挥手致意。面对这位不速之客，两个男孩脸上都露出了和他们父亲一样的困惑神情，勉强打了招呼后，就坐下来闷头吃饭。

“杰西在争取校队的棒球投手，”亨德森说，“吉姆前天刚通过橄榄球校队的体能测试。”

“都是很有前途的孩子，莉安妮也是啊，”克拉玛摸摸莉安妮的头，话里藏着话，“也许你没发现，她虽然是个小不点儿，悟性却很高，她踢球的时候我在边上观察了好一阵。”说到这里，他顿了一顿，“他们都应该好好培养才是。”

亨德森的表情僵了一下，然后就直愣愣地看着克拉玛，瞪得大大的眼睛里闪过一丝感激。

杰西和吉姆狼吞虎咽，吃完了一盘，又盛了一盘。莉安妮已经吃完了自己那份炒饭，笨手笨脚往杯子里倒满了牛奶，又从盘子里拿了一根香蕉，笨手笨脚地剥开。然后她拿起一支黄油刀，想学电视剧中的女主角把香蕉切成一片片放进牛奶杯里，结果却把牛奶溅了一桌。

“我来吧。”克拉玛拿过她的黄油刀，熟练地帮她把香蕉削进牛奶里面去。

“谢谢你，先生。”莉安妮朝他露出一个毫无防备的、大大的笑容，还没矫正的牙齿看上去竟也有些可爱。

“为女士服务，应该的。”他挑了挑眉，打趣说。

饭后，亨德森打发杰西和吉姆去看电视，莉安妮去房间午睡。

“拉里。”克拉玛见火候已到，便拍拍他的肩膀，装模作样地从上衣口袋里掏出一个笔记本，朝已经收拾干净的餐桌努了努嘴。

亨德森心领神会，紧绷的身体放松了下来，而那种似曾相识的惊恐表情，却又渐渐地浮现在他的脸上。

“别紧张，我们很安全，”克拉玛坐下来，“你慢慢说。”


	5. 交锋

在楼上传来的此起彼伏的噪音中，亨德森首先向克拉玛回忆了白天发生的细节：早上灰蒙蒙的天空，登岛后湿漉漉的天气，矮胖滑稽的导游，不合时宜却懵懂可爱的小学生，以及当中几个现在回想起来确实过于壮硕的游客。

“小学生?”克拉玛抬起头，“据我所知，人质中并没有小学生。”

“是、是吗?可是我明明……”

克拉玛心里冒出了一个猜想，这个猜想让他一直淤堵的心情顿时舒畅了不少。“我回去再核实核实。”他不动声色，“那么被劫持的当晚，到底发生了什么事?”

亨德森紧张地咽了咽口水。“当时……当时大约是凌晨三点，有两个当兵的突然下来，把我从单间里抓了出去。”

“为什么他们抓你而不抓别人?”

“我，我不知道……”亨德森又张着那永远合不拢的嘴，惊慌失措的目光不停地在克拉玛周围游离，“和我关在一起的是一对来自日本的老夫妇……也许是因为我比较年轻吧?”

克拉玛点点头：“他们把你带到哪儿去了?”

“操场。”

“去操场干什么?”

“当人质……”亨德森声音有些颤抖，“他们推搡着我，搜了我的身，然后把我团团围住，逼我跪下……”

说着，他本就窄小的肩膀更加下垂了，瘦小的身体好像要缩进身上穿着的那件大一号的法兰绒衬衫里。

“他们当中打头的那个，你有没有什么印象?”

“打头，打头的那个……”他舔舔嘴唇，艰难地回想着，“好像他们都叫他‘将军阁下’……”

“对，就是他。”

“那个人……”亨德森眉头一皱，嘴巴一扁，开始抽泣，“那个人揪住我的领子，又命令手下拿枪指着我的头，让我对着话筒说话，要我告诉他们，我叫什么名字，家里有几口人……我、我吓得要命，反应慢了，他……他就往我肚子上狠狠踢了一脚。”

“狗娘养的……”克拉玛长叹一声，失望地扶住了额头。

亨德森见状，以为自己说错话了，忙擦擦鼻子，止住抽泣。

克拉玛对他摆摆手，示意他继续。“‘他们’是谁?”

“就是……和当兵的作对的人，他们好像藏在监狱的下水道里，将军要把他们逼出来，如果不出来，就要打爆我的头……”

“那你后来是怎么脱险的?”

“有人出来了。”

“是一个年轻的小伙子?”

“不，是一个白头发的老人家。”

“老人?”克拉玛皱起眉头。

“好像是什么……英国皇家特种部队……他自己说的。”说到这里，亨德森渐渐地镇定起来，他换了一个比较舒服的坐姿。

“他们让他和我面对面跪着。”他向克拉玛描述了那个人的长相。

克拉玛听得一头雾水。“海豹突击队里怎么会有英国皇家特种部队的退役老兵?”这时他恨不得身边就有一个画像专家，这样他就能够知道亨德森口中这位神秘老人的样子了。“这个人和将军谈判了?”他问。

“不……那也不算什么谈判吧。”亨德森摇头，“他们好像在争论什么大道理，杀死一百万人和抚慰八十个人的关系，谁也不让谁，说的我都听不大懂，最后……最后还掉起书袋来。”

克拉玛奇道：“书袋?掉什么书袋?”

亨德森又咽了咽口水：“将军说，‘自由之树需要爱国者和暴君的鲜血浇灌’，然后那个人就说，‘爱国主义是邪恶的美德’……”

“这是杰斐逊和王尔德的名言。”克拉玛惊叹。

“啊?”

“没什么，你怎么连他们说了什么都记得这么清楚?”他很惊讶，“你敢保证这一切都不是你自己杜撰的?”

“我怎么杜撰得出来，只是，只是因为他们太特别了啊，”亨德森尴尬地笑笑，“而且老兄，这可关乎我的生死，我得仔细听，做好得救或者被杀的准备。”他表现得越来越镇定，虽然双眼依旧还是睁得大大的，但已经不是因为紧张和恐惧，而是出于一种竭尽全力榨取记忆的畅快，因为他知道自己脑子里装着的，都是能换成钞票、引起轰动的东西。

“然后呢?谁赢了?”克拉玛忍不住问。

“我不知道，将军刚把那人打倒在地——”

“那就是皇家特种兵赢了。”

“呃?”

“那人被打倒在地然后呢?”

“远处突然传来一阵枪响，他们就全都跑去应付了。就这样，我又被关回原先那个笼子里了。”

克拉玛假装写完最后一笔，“啪”一声合上笔记本。“拉里，实在是太精彩了，这些事，你保证是自己亲眼所见亲耳所闻?”

“是的。”

“从来没有对别人提起过?”

“没有。”

“无论是军方还是FBI?”

“没有，绝对没有。”

“很好，很好……拉里，”克拉玛站起来，隔着饭桌朝亨德森伸出手，“这不仅是个大独家，而且是个前所未有、闻所未闻的爆炸性事件，相信吗，这会将比尔•克林顿逼到墙角的。”

“是……是吗?”亨德森一副受宠若惊的样子，伸出手狠狠回握了克拉玛。

“不过，我要向你道声歉兄弟，”克拉玛大力地拍拍亨德森的肩膀，“我骗了你，耍了个小伎俩，其实我不是鲍勃•威尔金森，也不是《洛杉矶时报》的记者。”

亨德森的脸唰一下白了。“你是谁……?”他踉跄着后退一步，触电般甩开了之前紧紧握住克拉玛的那只手，说话的声音因为突然的恐惧而变得异常低哑。

两个男孩还在客厅看着电视，沉浸在棒球直播一浪高过一浪的欢呼声中。

“老弟，别紧张，”克拉玛走上前，和颜悦色地从口袋里摸证件，“其实我是——”

“你怎么知道我要去接莉安妮放学?你们想对我做什么?”亨德森继续后缩，脸上是快速放大的恐惧，他的整个后背贴上了冰箱门，突然一个脚下不稳跌坐到了地上，冰箱门上的磁贴、照片、便条散落一地。

“嘿，拉里，听着，我没有恶意，”克拉玛向他弯腰伸手，另一只手把证件递到他跟前，“我是陆军四星上将，参谋长联席会议主席，艾伯特•克——”

话没说完，他的鼻子就毫不客气地挨了一拳。这一拳毫无技巧可言，甚至有些可笑，但还是一下就把他的眼镜打飞了。鼻梁传来钻心的疼痛，克拉玛捂住鼻子连连后退，后腰撞到饭桌的一角，“砰”的一声，一个咖啡杯连杯带盘滑了出去。他脚下一滑跌坐在地上，感到有粘稠的液体从鼻孔里流出来。

“老天，拉里你听我说……”他扶住椅子想站起来，亨德森却又扑上来，他又被撞倒在了地上。亨德森像猴子一样跳到了他身上，双手揪住他的衣领。

“不准伤害我的家人，你敢伤害他们我就杀了你。”他的脸白得像木头的灰烬，湿湿的头发贴在低矮的额头和高不平的鬓角上。他的声音在颤抖，喉结在蠕动，他的表情只有惊恐，看不出任何愤怒，就像屠格涅夫笔下的那只麻雀，可他的语气却像是在下着命令，这种令人错愕的不协调，来自一种由突发的恐惧所激起的鲁莽的勇敢，简直和初次踏上战场的新兵一模一样。

对克拉玛来说，对付亨德森，就跟对付一只麻雀一样轻而易举，但他觉得自己完全应该再挨上几拳，越重越好——是的，为自己的失职，为自己的无能：铁石心肠漠视为国捐躯的士兵，终有累及无辜平民的一天?不，他当然不会这么高尚，他只愿意将这当成一次重大的判断失误，阿卡拉岛事件又不是他一个人的错——但是，如果多挨几拳就能让眼前这个又惊又怒的小个子冷静下来，他倒是很乐意承受的。

第二拳落在了克拉玛的左眼，这一拳威力之大，让他整个脑袋里霎时金星乱跳。他上一次实实在在的挨打，还是在三十年前的越南边和，他带领的排与一群猴子般精瘦的越共短兵相接，那是他军旅生涯的起点。搏斗中，一个狡猾越共突然绕到身后往他腰上砸了两拳，他痛得弯下了身，接着那家伙又用膝盖顶住他的小腹，将他的身体弯折成更大的角度，如果不是他及时挣脱拔枪射击，他就永远地留在越南了。

这久违的肉搏的滋味，让他有些承受不起。左眼的眼眶就像有一把钝刀压着骨头在来回研磨，眼看第三拳就要招呼下来，克拉玛突然觉得够了，堂堂四星上将、参联会主席，鼻青眼肿成何体统?他想动动身体，却突然发现自己的手和脚都像灌了铅一样沉重——原来是杰西和吉姆，不知道什么时候也跑上来帮他们爸爸的忙了，三年级的吉姆按住他的手，五年级的杰西干脆一屁股坐在了他的脚踝上。好样的小伙子们，懂得帮你们爸爸的忙，克拉玛暗暗赞叹。下一秒，他的耳朵一侧挨了一拳，脑袋里面嗡一下炸了，像捅了马蜂窝。亨德森打得兴起，揪着他的领子，拼尽吃奶的力气把他提了起来—— 当然根本的原因是克拉玛自己也想站起来——然后亨德森犯了一个错误，他笨拙地用力一丢，像把克拉玛当成了一个烫手山芋那样丢出去。克拉玛向后一趔趄，后背撞上了客厅搭着的那张小床。

“好了好了，你的拳头可真不是吃素的拉里，”克拉玛靠床坐在地上，顶着天旋地转的脑袋，掏出手帕抹了抹鼻血，尽量以一种轻松的语气说道，“现在我们能坐下来好好谈谈了吗?”

亨德森一言不发，跌坐在地，好像突然间被抽光了所有力气，先前那股狠劲急流勇退了。好吧，克拉玛想，这小子这辈子肯定没挥出过这么重的三拳——不，恐怕连架都没打过。克拉玛摸到了自己的眼镜，他的左眼肿起来了，鼻血也还没止住。他忍痛戴上眼镜，看到亨德森已经变了一个样，他缩起身体，正害怕地望着他，杰西和吉姆也累得满脸通红，父亲的恐惧感染了他们，他们扶着亨德森的手臂，恢复了刚刚进门时的手足无措的样子。亨德森缩在地上，看上去小了一圈，身上松垮的法兰绒衬衣领口的纽扣掉了一颗，瘦骨嶙峋的胸口露出来，隐约可以看到上面覆盖着一大片紫红的烧伤疤痕。

克拉玛抱歉地移开目光，扶着柜子站起来。“拉里，你听我说——”

这时，门铃突然响了，叮铃、叮铃两声，透过楼上叮叮当当的噪音，隐约可以听到门外那人语速飞快：“亨德森先生在家吗?我是《洛杉矶时报》的记者鲍勃•威尔金森。”

一瞬间，亨德森的双眼好像突然被什么点亮了，他圆睁着眼，半张着嘴，和他的两个儿子一起，用一种如同一个模子刻出来的哀伤而又殷切的神情，转头望着被敲响的那扇门。

门外的人好像很不耐烦，又按了两下门铃，叮铃、叮铃。“亨德森先生?我们不是约好了在西门小学操场等吗?抱歉我因为有点事所以去晚了，他们给了我你的住址。”

亨德森的眼眶有些湿润，但他四肢僵硬，连站都站不起来。杰西和吉姆也还是太小了，一个三年级，一个五年级，他们胆子不够大，脑子也不够灵活。他们本该充当他们父亲的脚，替代他们的父亲冲向大门，将真正的鲍勃•威尔金森迎进家中，让这位记者记录下这桩足以令辛普森案瞬间黯然失色的事件，顺便一睹美利坚第15任参谋长联席会议主席狼狈不堪的尊容。

但他们没有，他们有限的勇气已经在刚刚打架的时候用完了。

克拉玛在心里感谢着他们，也感谢着楼上乒乒乓乓的噪音，这些都为他争取了宝贵的时间。“拉里，请听我说，”他已经很久不曾陷入像今天这样窘迫的境地了，他以最真诚的语气恳求，“不要开门，媒体只会让事情变得更糟，国家除了丑闻将一无所获。”

亨德森麻木地看着他，双腿开始慢慢地跪地、弯曲，支撑起那瘦小的身躯，在这个慢得让人揪心的过程中，一丝敌意渐渐取代了恐惧，像野草一样在这个小个子眼底蔓延，慢慢地湮没了之前那种毫无意义的空洞。

叮铃、叮铃，真正鲍勃•威尔金森还在锲而不舍地按着门铃，他有些不耐烦了。“亨德森先生，请你开门，你是不是有什么难处?或者受到什么威胁?不要担心，你是在做一件非常勇敢的事，你将名垂青史，洛杉矶时报也会竭尽所能为你提供庇护。”砰砰砰，鲍勃•威尔金森开始拍门，“亨德森先生?”

克拉玛的心沉到了底，有生以来，他第一次觉得自己被困住了。15支VX导弹被盗、81名游客在阿卡拉岛被劫、红海公司地下军火贸易曝光……这一连串令人匪夷所思、毫无防备的事件都不曾让他真正感到为难，但这一次，没有枪炮，没有对手，没有政敌，他却让自己陷入了一个前所未有的恶劣境地。作为一名身经百战的老兵、老奸巨猾的政客，他有十足的把握在他们发出任何足以引起访客警觉的声音之前控制他们——但他不想这么做，他乐于接受严峻的挑战，即使在如此糟糕的环境下，因为他还不想让自己显得那么坏——非常天真、甚至有些愚蠢的想法。“嘿，拉里，”克拉玛做着最后看似徒劳的尝试，“我知道你的难处，你并不是想当英雄，你只是为了杰西、吉姆和莉安妮不是吗?我们有比洛杉矶时报更好的方案，可以让你不用再担心你的欠款。”

亨德森停住了脚步，他对克拉玛的话终于有了一点反应，但仅仅只是让他停留了一秒。下一秒，他又像老鼠一样缩起了身子，紧紧贴着背后的墙，一小步一小步警觉地朝门的方向蹭去。他的眼睛又湿又红，眼中的委屈和敌意更加明显。“我才不信你们，”他抽泣着，“你们没一个好东西，高兴就玩弄我们，不高兴就威胁我们，你说的那些都是屁话，你会把我关起来，不是杀了我，就是把我弄成哑巴，销毁我的身份，抹煞我的存在，好让你们的丑事不为人知，你们想得到，难道我想不到吗?”

“我们可没那么大能耐!”克拉玛克制地咬了咬牙，“老弟，我都自身难保了!”

“我干什么你们都要和我作对，”他哭起来，窄小的脸皱作一团，“当我想从阿卡拉岛灯塔跳下去，一群疯子就把我们关了起来，当我想告诉记者发生了什么事，你们就把我的秘密全部骗走!”

“你跳灯塔干什么?”他不解地问。

“我有保单，我都计划好了!”他朝着他大吼。

“真是个蠢货。”克拉玛突然意识到，并不是自己不适合当一个谈判专家，而是他面对的是一个不可理喻的人。他决定放弃这种徒劳的尝试，直接来硬的：先让这个满腹怨气、喋喋不休、近乎失控的小个子失去知觉，再用一种稍微温和的方式撂倒杰西和吉姆——

然后，他将带着人生最大的污点引咎辞职。

他琢磨着角度，计算着距离，一阵短暂的死寂笼罩了二人，楼上的噪音一浪高过一浪，门外的铃声锲而不舍，越来越让人心惊肉跳，而屋子里的空气却好像凝固了，有什么东西一触即发。

就在这时，一个稚气的声音从角落里响了起来：“爸爸叔叔，你们干什么?”

克拉玛惊讶地转头，正好看到莉安妮打开了自己房门走了出来，脸上挂着孩子特有的疑惑。她刚刚睡醒，稀疏的褐色头发乱乱的，碧绿的眼睛带着朦胧的睡意，小小的雀斑簇拥着塌塌的鼻子。她是那么的天真，那么弱小，那么唾手可得——

克拉玛刚好就站在她房间的门口，而她几乎就站在他的身边。

“莉、莉安妮……”恐惧从亨德森眼底重新升起、扩大，他的整张脸白了，身体变得像石头一样僵硬。亨德森离自己的小女儿太远了，足足有三米那么远——他最宝贝的小女儿刚刚睡醒，还没戴上那副重得要压塌鼻子的眼镜，看不到爸爸脸上绝望的神情，更不用说脑子里疯狂的想法。

“莉安妮，到叔叔这边来。”

克拉玛朝她招招手，她毫不设防，一脸懵懂地走到他身边。突然，她被他鼻青眼肿的样子吓了一跳，兔子般瘦小的身体一震，淡得几乎看不见的眉毛一抬，长着歪扭牙齿的嘴巴一咧，像是打了一个嗝。但她没有哭，也没有逃开，只是略带好奇地看着他。

克拉玛抚摸她稀疏的头发，搂着她蹲了下来。“莉安妮，”他按着她窄窄的肩膀，“叔叔看上去是不是很好笑?”她点点头。他哈哈大笑，觉得自己看上去更像一个十恶不赦的坏蛋，他的左眼已经肿得只剩下一条缝，只能用右眼朝亨德森投去宣告胜利的一瞥，而后者已经面如死灰。

克拉玛觉得这是自己这几天来最风光的一刻，他指着亨德森的方向，以最温和的语气对她说道：

“到你爸爸那儿去吧。”

莉安妮乖巧地点点头，蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过去，甜甜地叫了一声“爸爸”。仿佛从地狱一下回到天堂，亨德森喜极而泣，激动张开双臂，莉安妮开心地扑进他的怀里。他紧紧地搂住她，放声大哭起来，眼泪和鼻涕瞬间糊作一团。

门外那一阵紧似一阵的门铃，瞬间失去了威胁。透过模糊的泪水，亨德森望向克拉玛的双眼已经恢复了理智，复杂的眼神里，交织着歉意、感激、和解，还有一点点困惑。

孩子是挺加分的，不是吗法兰克?克拉玛忍受着眼睛和鼻子传来的越来越剧烈的疼痛，不很服气地在心里说道。


	6. 天涯海角

旧金山西北三十公里。

时近傍晚，天奇迹般的放晴了，瑰丽的晚霞就像倒入水中的颜料，缓缓地在微微倾斜的天空中静静流淌，直至在微弯的地平线上与广袤的海水汇合。

这是一处远离喧嚣的所在，唯有海浪的声响翻滚。高耸的岩石山体沿着锤形岛屿的形状蜿蜒回旋，形成了一道天然的屏障，保护着背靠海岸的一侧不受强劲的海风侵袭。

紧靠山脚的一隅，有一块不为人知的低地，即使登上海岬最西面那座著名的灯塔放眼四望，也很难发现它的踪迹。只有低空盘旋的鹰，才能瞥见那几栋平淡无奇的低层建筑。

海登•辛克莱在门口等着克拉玛。一看到克拉玛鼻青眼肿的样子，这个史上最年轻的白宫幕僚长瞬间嘴角抽搐，拼命忍住了才没失态地大笑。

“将军，这到底是怎么回事?”辛克莱骄矜地抬起下巴，眼里难掩快意，五角大楼那场会议让他丢尽了脸，虽然对他极尽讽刺之能事的是法兰克，但克拉玛无疑起了推波助澜的作用。

“没什么，摔了一跤而已，这两天我跌的跟头还少吗?”克拉玛可没空理会幕僚长这些小情绪，他扶一扶眼镜，镜框顶到了左眉骨，疼得一呲牙，“他怎么样了?”

“噢，那家伙果真是个‘传奇’，”辛克莱两手一摊，像在传达一个不怎么让自己高兴的好消息，“他活下来了。”

“是吧?”他一丝一毫都不感到意外。

“穿过左胸的两枚弹片只是划破了他的心脏，不过他那个棱角分明的榆木脑袋实在是缺血太久，能不能醒来另说——”辛克莱撇了撇嘴，“如果能让海豹突击队和旧金山500万市民来投票决定就好了。”

克拉玛摇摇头。“辛克莱先生，”他指着铺满瑰丽晚霞的天空，那儿有一只正在低空盘旋的鹰，“看到它了吗?”

“你想把法兰克•汉默比作鹰?”幕僚长不满地挑高了眉毛。

“不，鹰之所以能够飞翔是因为它有强壮的翅膀，而你，辛克莱先生，”他沉下脸，“我承认你是青年才俊，三十出头就身居高位，但你见识短浅、羽翼未丰，却一而再、再而三地妄论他人，如果不赶紧改掉你这身臭毛病的话，你一定会摔得很惨，早晚。”

辛克莱的脸色瞬间变得很难看，但他仍旧高傲地抬着下巴，忿忿地盯着克拉玛，好像要努力从脑海里搜刮点什么来挽回一点面子。

“失陪。”克拉玛完全不给他机会，擦着他的肩膀径直走了过去。

“克拉玛将军，”辛克莱高扬的声音从背后传来，“总统先生让我转告你，你三天之内必须向他提交辞呈。”

“我早就准备好了，不劳您费心。”克拉玛迈开大步，头也不回。

走在这家政府秘密运营的医院内部，他的心情逐渐平静下来，随处可以感受到的整洁和宁静，一切按部就班，有条不紊，就连走廊里医生和护士往来的步伐都遵循着一种既有的稳健节奏，如果事事都能如此就好了。

他在前台出示证件，报上自己的姓名和职务，头发花白的老护士连头也不抬一下，只熟练地将信息输入电脑，匹配成功，打印条码，制成一张临时通行证。

“加尔文•托德?”他接过通行证，诧异道，“为什么是这个名字?我要探望的可是——”

老护士抬起头，淡绿色的眼睛从镜片上方意味深长地看着他。“克拉玛将军，”她的声音恬淡而悠远，“来到这里的每一个病人，都不再是曾经的他们了。”

“噢……”克拉玛若有所思，“可是这名字实在不怎么样。”

老护士好像没有听到他的抱怨，她按了按铃，一个金色头发的年轻护士快步走了过来。

“妮可，”老护士对她说，“这位先生是来探望加尔文•托德的，你带他上去吧。”

“是，夫人。”

“托德先生情况怎么样?他还好吧?”老护士又问。

“已经稳定下来了。”金发的年轻护士说。

“那就好。”老护士从抽屉里拿出一个小小的黑色天鹅绒盒子，“这是托德先生的东西，早上有人送来的，你顺便带上去给他吧。”

“好的。”护士将天鹅绒盒子小心地放进衣袋。

克拉玛跟在妮可身后，年轻的护士脚步轻快，低跟的软底鞋踩在白色的瓷砖上没有任何声响。她把金色的头发挽成了一个发髻藏在帽子里，看上去十分可爱。

“克拉玛先生，请进吧。”妮可推开一扇门。

克拉玛走进去，却发现只是一间普通的诊疗室。“这是……?”

“您这个样子是不能进去特护病房的，”她说，“我先帮您把伤口处理一下吧。”

“噢……也好。”克拉玛也不想这么鼻青眼肿地去见自己的宿敌。

妮可为他的鼻子和眼睛上药，手法熟练而又轻柔。

“克拉玛先生，是谁把您打成这样的?”妮可问。

“没有谁，我自己摔的。”

妮可扑哧一声笑了，蓝色的眸子里洋溢着天真与欢快。

“为什么这么开心?”克拉玛不解地问。

“因为您是我照顾过的病情最轻微的病人啦，”妮可帮他抹去鼻子下面的血迹，“所以特别放松。”

“噢，我还以为你们的工作一直都这么悠闲。”

“怎么可能，”妮可撕开一包纱布，将它们团成小团填入克拉玛的鼻子里，“来到这里的客人，都是曾经十分接近死亡的人呢。”

克拉玛不语。

妮可的声音轻轻的。“前晚，托德先生的心脏足足停跳了五次，把这里所有人都忙坏了……”

他吃了一惊：“五次这么多?”

“是啊，我当时也在手术台帮忙，”她漂亮的蓝色双眸突然变得哀伤，“我总觉得托德先生他……他……”

年轻的护士欲言又止。

“不要紧，你说。”克拉玛说。

“我总觉得托德先生并没有活下去的打算……”妮可的眼眶红了，她那悲天悯人的样子，有着一种与世隔绝的天真和纯洁。

他露出一个无奈的苦笑，鼻子和眼眶又疼起来。“所以我们才要给他一点信心，不是吗?”他指了指她的衣袋，里面装着那个黑色天鹅绒盒子。

妮可微微吃了一惊，随即破涕为笑。

年轻的护士领着他来到“加尔文•托德”的房间。

走入房间的那一刻，克拉玛觉得自己好像来到了天涯海角。正对门口的，是一片大大的落地窗。落地窗外面，是一片望不到边的深蓝色的大海。厚厚的窗玻璃隔绝了海浪的回响，却阻挡不了海的气息。

加尔文•托德在海的气息中沉睡着。

妮可轻快地走到床边，在床头柜摆上一小束鲜花，然后仔细地察看他的状况，细心地记录着监护仪器上显示的各项数值。

克拉玛径直绕过那张床，优哉游哉地踱到了窗边。他掏出一支雪茄，叼在嘴里没有点燃。“天然的庇护所，人类的避风港!”他背起双手，看着窗外逐渐暗下去的天空。“虽说有种被整个世界抛弃的感觉，但终归是个好地方——妮可，这个季节可以看到灰鲸迁徙，还有成群的海豹和海豚出没，你知道吧?”

“知道，”妮可轻轻合上记录本，笑着说，“可是，您不是来探望托德先生的吗?”

“是啊，”克拉玛远远注视着海面，在月亮缓缓升起的那个地方，一树银白正闪烁着粼粼的波光，“不过不急，我和他有的是时间相处。”

“克拉玛先生，那我先告辞了，”妮可走到门口，“有什么事情就按铃，我整晚都在的。”

“谢谢你妮可。”克拉玛说。

妮可轻轻将门带上。夜幕真正的降临了，房间只亮着一盏灯，四周安静得出奇，只有监护仪器极具节律的声响，犹如秒针一样记录着时间的点滴流逝。

克拉玛走到托德的床边，拉过一把椅子坐下，直到这会儿，他才感到自己已经疲惫不堪。

“法兰克，”他掂量着那盒子，“我不知道这是谁去取来的，不过我得说，这可真有创意，让我们来看看里面装着什么。”

他打开盒子。果不其然，是一大一小两枚戒指，并排嵌在黑色的天鹅绒中，散发着柔和的光芒。

“我想，干得出这事儿的肯定是个特别细心的家伙，而且对你也是特别的上心，我就不懂了，把你弄到这里也算手眼通天了，可就是不为你伸张正义，真是匪夷所思。”他抬起眉毛，“我这边也麻烦，朱迪会很伤心的，她永远找不到这两枚戒指，会永远认为是我搞的鬼 ——说不定我会帮她伪造两枚，但永远不知道是我替她完成了这件事，你说这公平吗?”

他取出那枚男戒。“这真的有点怪，对吧?我本该让妮可来做的。”他一边用自言自语填补着某种奇特的尴尬，一边小心地扶起病人扎满输液管的手，将男戒往无名指上套。戒指在第二指节上方卡住了一会儿，他使了使劲才将它推到正确的位置。“这有点让我想起以前的事儿。‘你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受芭芭拉作为你合法的妻子，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗?你愿意从今以后爱着她，尊敬她，安慰她，关爱她并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待她吗?’‘我当然愿意!’”他故意挤压嗓子发出一声怪叫，“你当时的表现真是糟透了，像个不开化的毛头小子……不过我得承认，你一直干得不错，我们这群人，没人挑得出你的毛病。”他又从盒子里取出那枚女戒，将它套到病人的小指上。“这下，芭布就可以继续陪着你了，你这个幸运儿，你得到了她的心，让她一辈子对你死心塌地，直到临死，她还对你放心不下。”

他交握双手架在膝盖上，得意地欣赏着自己的杰作：两枚戒指，一大一小，妥帖地戴在沉睡者的无名指和小指上，说这象征着夫妇团聚，在他看来，是有些可笑，但终归是种有益的安慰。他犹豫了一下，目光慢慢从那只扎满输液管的手移到病人的脸上，发现它并没有想象中的那么灰败，只是看起来憔悴了些，忧郁了些。室内的灯光十分柔和，但被对面雪白的墙壁一衬，仍旧勾勒出那张极富英雄气概的脸，即使他的嘴巴被冰冷的呼吸管压迫着。他曾无数次想象过他栽跟头的样子，唯独从来没有料到他会以这种濒临死亡的狼狈姿态出现在他面前。克拉玛突然觉得鼻子不通气，就站起来，开始在病床周围踱来踱去。他三步一个转身，来来回回，像一只困在笼子里的焦躁的狮子，高大身躯的惯性像是要冲破这对他来说过于沉重的氛围。

来回的走动抵消了他内心的紧张，他的表情渐渐严肃，语气也变得强硬。“法兰克，”他清了清嗓子，“我今天到这里来，可不是专程为了给你戴戒指的，而是有些话不吐不快。”他又拉过椅子在床边坐下。“不管你听不听得到，你这次的所作所为，实在是差劲透顶，愚蠢至极。”他感到自己的太阳穴突突在跳。“浪费16枚VX弹头没关系，可以再造，可是12名海豹突击队员在你面前倒下，你不心疼?不羞愧?不自责?——这还没算上你手下那帮亡命之徒——和你那可怜的83名士兵一样，他们同样得不到任何身份，他们的家属得不到任何抚恤，12个女人失去丈夫，5个孩子失去父亲，其中一个还在娘胎里——就凭这点，”他咬牙道，“你死后恐怕也上不了天堂。”他又站起来，走到窗边，透过自己鼻青眼肿的影子，让自己面对窗外无边无际的大海，西边的灯塔射出长长的光线，光线扫过夜空，反射着天上缓缓堆积的雨云，就像他隐隐起伏的胸口。“一座阿卡拉岛，整个旧金山湾区，包括我现在望出去看得到的所有东西，都差点毁在你手里，法兰克，”他转过头，对着半明半暗的空气质疑，“我该谢谢你中途改变了导弹方向吗?全旧金山500万男女老少该谢谢你中途改变了导弹方向吗?不，绝不会，我们只会感谢导弹那极富人性的设计，感谢那枚可爱的导航晶片，是它给了你机会改变主意，让你得以及时收手，回头是岸。”他又走回床前，居高临下看着沉睡的人，语气里多了一抹审慎的轻蔑。“按下发射键的那一刻，你就已经是罪人了，想必你也不会否认这一点，你就是这样的人，有一句话辛克莱没说错，‘棱角分明的榆木脑袋’——孤傲，固执，幼稚，什么责任都要往自己身上揽，什么事情都要分个正义和不义，最后还他妈为了伸张正义而陷自己于不义，挖个大坑自己跳进去，法兰克•汉默，你也太看得起自己了。”

他越说越激动，眼睛和鼻子又开始痛起来，于是停了一停，背起手，换了个舒服的站姿。等到再度开口，他的语气又变得温和而内省。“我不否认，我，艾伯特•克拉玛，还有参联会的每一个成员，甚至整个五角大楼、白宫，包括总统——不止一位总统——也是罪人，我们统统是罪人，在一条精心设计的生产线上，有人提供点子，有人供应材料，有人操作机器，我们生产的是看不见的必需品：混乱，和平，强弱的平衡，金钱的流动，物资的流通，它们都是要付出代价的，就像工厂产生废水，终究要积淀沉渣，排入河流。所以最后的黑锅——就像你和你的士兵们受命做的那些事一样——得有人来背，这难道不是事先约定好的吗?是你到死都没有看透而已，污水是永远回不去干净的蓄水池的，正如你的士兵们不会出现在阳光之下，你的这些抗争，只会把他们推进更加深不见底的黑暗。”

房间里寂静无声，唯有他自己说出的话飘过自己极度空虚的耳畔，消散在不可知的虚空之中，得不到任何回响。

他重重叹一口气，带着一点不甘。“可即便如此，”他走到床边，从衣袋里摸出一枚勋章，“你仍比我们当中的任何一人都要勇敢，都要光明磊落，法兰克，这也许正是星光如此迷人的原因吧。”

他将勋章放到病人的枕边，勋章很旧了，原本天蓝的丝带褪成了紫色，上面13颗银白的星星被磨蚀得模糊不清，勋章的正中，女神密涅瓦依旧手持盾牌，独自对抗着幻化为人形的恐惧、不安与失和。【3】

“加油吧伙计，你给我们惊喜，我们才能给你惊喜，这是总统的原话。”

他感到有些累了，重新坐了下来，弯着腰，垂着头，屈起双手扶住床边的栏杆。那姿态看起来有些可笑，就像小孩子睡前的祈祷。

注释：

【3】美国海军版荣誉勋章的设计图案。


End file.
